deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Bass Armstrong
Bass Armstrong is a professional wrestler who debuted in the version of Dead or Alive as a secret character, but later makes his actual debut into the series in Dead or Alive 2. He is the father of Tina Armstrong. Throughout the series, Bass enters the tournament to stop Tina from dropping her title as a pro-wrestler to become a hollywood sensation. The reason why is really unknown, however it could be possible that he made a promise to his wife Alicia, who died when Tina was 6, that he would protect Tina and make her into a woman of importance. Bass in one of the heaviest characters in the Dead or Alive series; even heavier than Bayman and Leon. Because of this, he is the hardest character to perform juggles. History Bass is an undefeated pro-wrestler and undisputed world champion. Somewhere along the line in his career, he met and married Alicia and the two of them had a child, Tina. However, when Tina was 6, Alicia died of a disease, leaving Bass to care for his daughter by himself. Bass, driven by his own dream of having his child follow in his footsteps, began to push Tina through a rigorous training regimen. By the time Tina reached high school, she was an expert wrestler. She then goes on to become one of the world's most feared pro-wrestling competitors. Dead or Alive in DOA]] When Tina begins to tire of her life as a wrestler, and starts to think about entering more glamorous professions, Bass convinces her to rekindle her competitive sprit and enter the Dead or Alive Tournament. Bass thinks that Tina is in it for the glory of winning the DOA tournament, but her real aim is to make herself known so she can become a model. Dead or Alive 2 Bass enters the second Dead or Alive tournament to stop his daughter's lofty ambitions once again. However, Tina succeeds in defeating Bass in the finals of the tournament in the process, as well as becoming a catwalk model like she planned. Dead or Alive 3 Hearing Tina now wants to be an actress, Bass is extremely upset, since he always had expected Tina to become a pro-wrestler. So, Bass enters once again to stop Tina's fame seeking. However, he fails again as Tina later goes on to star in an action-war film. Dead or Alive 4 Bass sees Tina on TV after she has just won another wrestling tournament. He is pleased as she announces she will partake in the fourth Dead or Alive tournament, but he flies into a fury when Tina mentions that after winning the tournament, she wants to become a rock star. Enraged, Bass goes on a rampage and picked a fight with Brad Wong. Bass joins the Dead or Alive Tournament to prevent Tina from winning and becoming a rock star. At one point during the tournament, see loses at a casion and goes on another rampage where he is confronted by Lei Fang this time. Before his fight with Tina, it's revealed that, like his daughter, Bass also has a dream beyond pro-wrestler: to race in the Hyper Battle Grand Prix, a motorbike race. He later earns some cash to be able to race, but loses when seeing Tina on one of the many big screens around the city raceway in what he thinks is an "adult" film. In his shock, he loses control of his bike and crashes into a big screen, ironically into Tina's fist. Endings Personality Bass is the strongest man in the world and he knows it. He also wants others to know it, and will not hesitate to prove his superiority in or out of the ring. He is not so arrogant that he cannot accept others as equals, and will easily befriend anyone who can live up to his personal standards of strength and might. He does bare a more caring side for his daughter, Tina and can be very protective over her. Relationships Tina Armstrong Bass feels that he should be very protective of his daughter and, like any other father, dislikes her using her sex appeal in various situations. He doesn't hesitate to mingle in her affairs when he thinks they concern him. However, Bass loves his daughter very much and tries to keep an eye on her at all times. Zack Bass had a strong dislike for Zack when he used to fancy Tina, mostly because he didn't want his daughter to be taken away from him by another man in her life, seeing him as a threat to Tina's love for him. (Although Tina has shown no interest in Zack at all.) Now that Zack is with Niki, it's unknown how Bass feels about him, but it's very likely that he doesn't hate him as much as he used to. Gen Fu Bass and Gen Fu seem to have a sort of friendship between them, as seen in Dead or Alive 3 when Bass talks about his concerns for Tina, while the master listens to him. Gameplay ]] Bass is a power/grappler character, as is reflected by his large size and execution timeframe. His throw attacks are combo based and they can result in over 60% damage, but are easily escaped from by experienced players. However (i.e. his "Manhattan Driver Combo" throw). Thanks to his strength, Bass's counters can inflict massive damage. His "Tiger Knee" is quite competent as well, with attacks such as the Rising Palm and One Hand Hammer. Bass's slow speed results in him having to play aggressively and take advantage of missed counters and blocking. In Dead or Alive 3, his grappling prowess was increased due to the implemetantion of air throws ( + ) and ground "lifts" to open up offensive opportunities (i.e. "Lift Up"). Musical Themes *''YES or YES'' - Dead or Alive 2 *''Power Shovel'' - Dead or Alive 3 *''Steel Horse Rider'' - Dead or Alive 4 Other Appearances DOA: Dead or Alive Bass appears in DOA: Dead or Alive, played by real-life wrestler . In the movie, Bass is much less overbearing, simply wanting Tina to stay as a pro-wrestler. A running gag with Bass was him walking in on Tina at the wrong moment, making him think she is a lesbian: he first walks in on her when Christie is giving her a massage, then later when Kasumi is giving her benifical acupunture. Bass enters the tournament and loses his first fight against Tina. After his loss, he is shown cheering for his daughter. Trivia *Bass is heavily influenced by the wrestler , both in his look and moves. One of his win pose in Dead Or Alive 2, Bass holds his hand up to his ear, just like Hogan does. In another win pose, Bass slaps his rear end like Hogan has in the past. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters